Modern computer systems are frequently implemented with a plurality of computer services that operate on one or more host computer environments and that are distributed across one or more physical and/or logical locations. Client computer systems request information from computer system services in order to provide functionality for computer system users. Initial placement of computer system services might be performed according to proximity of clients, but as the location of clients can quickly change, an initially efficient placement of a service can rapidly become inefficient. As computer system services are required to communicate with one another, an inefficient location of a service where there is, for example, high network latency between the clients and the service, may lead to system slowdowns and system outages which may impact system availability and performance. This impact on system availability and performance may, in turn, negatively impact the experience of computer system users.